


Abu el Banat

by victoria_p (musesfool)



Category: Friday Night Lights
Genre: Gen, West Wing Title Project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-02
Updated: 2008-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-03 20:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric was never disappointed that Julie wasn't a boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abu el Banat

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Luzdeestrellas for looking it over. Written for [**the West Wing title project**](http://musesfool.livejournal.com/1487052.html).

Eric was never disappointed that Julie wasn't a boy. Sometimes he looked at her and couldn't quite understand where the little baby went, the one they'd brought home from the hospital wrapped in the blanket Tami's mother had knit, the one who insisted he paint her bedroom pink like her favorite pair of ballet slippers; sometimes--more since she turned fifteen and defiant--he thought a boy would have been easier, but he had a whole football team's worth of boys, and only the one daughter.

When Tami told him she was pregnant, so long after he'd given up hoping, he'd thought a little about what it would be like to have a son, but when Gracie was born--their perfect little Gracie Belle--he fell in love all over again.

They were all still getting used to living together again--he was damned sure not going to let his family fall apart the way Buddy Garrity's had--and he knew it would take Julie some time to forgive him for leaving, but he couldn't stand the way she treated the baby. It was bad enough she had to be threatened into doing her chores, but the way she acted like Gracie wasn't her sister damn near broke his heart, and he knew it was killing Tami.

He heard Gracie fussing in her crib, and when Tami moved to get up, he patted her hip and said he'd take care of it; the alarm was going to go off in ten minutes anyway.

But when he poked his head into the baby's room, Julie was there already, her hair falling out of a ponytail and her face red and creased with sleep.

He braced himself for a whine about how the baby had woken her up, but she just lifted her sister out of the crib, puzzled look on her face.

"Support her head," he murmured, cupping his hand under Julie's, feeling the delicate bones of her fingers and the soft skin of Gracie's scalp.

"I got it," she said, and smiled shyly from underneath her bangs. "Go back to bed."

He returned the smile as he withdrew his hand and leaned back against the wall, taking in the sight of his girls. "No," he said. "I like it right here."

end

~*~


End file.
